


My Relationship Headcanons

by otomekaidii



Series: Obey Me Scenarios and Headcanons [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anxiety, Bad Cooking, Bathing/Washing, Belphie’s headcanons have spoilers for Lesson 16, Comfort, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Support, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Gift Giving, Headcanon, Hugs, Insecurity, Isolation, Kinda spoilers for Season 3, Kissing, Love, Love Letters, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Massage, Other, Post Lesson 16, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Spoilers, Spooning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trust, Yandere, Yandere Simeon, did i mention the fluff?, hand holding, i really don’t like him if you can’t tell, its not obvious though, technically not canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomekaidii/pseuds/otomekaidii
Summary: Relationship headcanons for each of the characters that I use when writing for them.Each chapter is a different character.**Feel free to use these as a reference for writing your own stories, or expand on them when writing your own headcanons.**
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me Scenarios and Headcanons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044858
Comments: 61
Kudos: 280





	1. Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> Mammon and Levi’s chapters are x-posted since I already uploaded them as their own fics. I didn’t want to delete the original posts, so I just added them here for ease of reference.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship headcanons for Lucifer and gn!MC/reader.

  * You know the saying “absence makes the heart grow fonder”? That’s Lucifer.
  * When your relationship first starts, he’s very passionate with you in private.
  * He likes to make out with you, grab your ass, that sort of thing. 
  * If you’re looking for a sexual relationship, he’s got you covered on that front as well.
  * But it’s not until the two of you are forced to spend some time apart that he starts to realize just how much he craves your affection and companionship. 
  * He had taken it for granted since you always were around when you first started becoming serious about each other.
  * It really surprises him the first time you just _hug_ him when you reunite and he feels so freaking happy. 
  * He’s been in relationships before, but he’s never had that feeling of bliss that comes from just being near someone. 
  * Possibly because he never took the time to really form a genuine connection with another being since he was always busy with his duties and his brothers.
  * Once he realizes that it feels so good to just be near you, expect a lot more casual touches from him. 
  * A hand on your lower back when you’re walking together. Asking you to sit in his lap when he’s listening to music. Cuddling with you by the fire. 
  * He’s still a very private person though, so don’t expect a lot of public displays of affection (he may occasionally kiss you in front of his brothers just to show off). 
  * His favorite form of affection quickly becomes hugs, especially if he gets to hug you from behind.
  * He also loves to hold you when you sleep, with your head on his chest.
  * It just makes his heart feel so full to know that you trust him this much after everything he put you through during your first year.
  * He’s also a big fan of receiving massages. Nothing helps him unwind faster, and he quickly becomes soft!Luci.
  * We all know he’s a work-a-holic.
  * You’ll need to make sure he takes care of himself because he seems to think just because exhaustion can’t kill him, it’s not a problem.
  * Emotional blackmail is honestly the best way to get that done. 
  * “But I’m so lonely, Lucifer. I miss you.” 🥺
  * And he can’t say no to you when you look at him like that. 
  * Over time, he may even trust you enough to let you actually help with any tasks that don’t need his direct attention. The sort of things he doesn’t feel comfortable trusting his brothers with, but he doesn’t exactly need to do himself either, he just does because “it’s easier to do it myself.”
  * After you’ve reached that stage of trust, it’s easier and easier to get him to head to bed and to take breaks because it all becomes a matter of routine. 
  * He just gets used to you showing up with a plate of light snacks or some hot tea. He doesn’t even need to set a timer, he just seems to know when it’s time for you to show up. 
  * If for whatever reason you’re not around to bring him refreshments, he will still take a break and get them himself because he’s just so used to it.
  * Congratulations! You’ve successfully trained your demon!
  * If you’re the one who needs help, he’s always the first one there to offer. 
  * At first, he tries to just take matters into his own hands, because it’s so ingrained in him that he’s responsible for everyone.
  * You’ll have to call him out on it, and remind him that the two of you are supposed to be equal partners.
  * He’ll be offended the first time you stop him from doing it for you (wounded pride and all that), but he comes to respect you for it and this of course leads to an increase in trust.
  * It might be tempting to just let him take care of everything for you, but please don’t. :( The poor man deserves a break. Let him spoil you with love and affection, but please don’t make more work for him.
  * Make the habit of leaving little notes for him, just tiny squares of paper that you can slip in between the stacks of all his paperwork. 
  * Things like “I love you!”, “can’t wait to hug you again”, “we should have a date soon”, or other sweet messages that just make him think of you. 
  * He loves this, and will keep each and every one in a special locked/cursed drawer in his desk. Even Mammon learns after (1) attempt to _never_ touch that particular drawer.
  * Those matching necklaces you purchased him for his birthday? He never takes his off, keeping it safe, close to his heart underneath his shirt.
  * He loves it when he notices you are wearing yours, and frequently encourages you to wear clothing that makes it more visible.




	2. Mammon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship headcanons for Mammon, featuring a gn!MC/reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were originally published as a standalone fic/headcanon. But since I decided to work on ones for the rest of the brothers too, I’m copying it here for ease of reference.

Original post can be found [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880837).

  * This boi is so soft.
  * Definitely cried the first time the two of you were intimate (or had sex, if you’re into that).
  * Cries a lot in general (happy or sad, doesn’t matter).
  * Very intune with his emotions/feelings, just has trouble expressing himself out of embarrassment.
  * He is experienced with sex, but not relationships.
  * He does have times he wants to dom and be in control.
  * But a large part of him just wants to be spoiled rotten and given permission to be vulnerable.
  * (Both in and out of the bedroom)
  * He’s still really cheeky though, so lots of smiles and laughs.
  * It’s easy for him to “act” cool in front of people he doesn’t care about (ie. like his modeling).
  * But put him in front of someone who matters to him and he’s a blushing, stuttering mess.
  * At least until he knows the feeling is mutual.
  * When he’s feeling secure in the relationship, he’s very confident and flirty, especially when in private.
  * He also loves PDA, but not at first.
  * Initially it embarrasses him a great deal
  * But then he learns how great it feels to be able to publicly declare “MINE” and to be claimed too.
  * Loves being claimed (“my boyfriend”, “my man”).
  * When he’s doing that thing where he’s acting jealous that his brothers are too close to you, call him over and include him
  * Give him permission to be near, save a seat for him.
  * Expect lots of casual touches, particularly to your ass.
  * I just feel like he’s an ass man, idk
  * Very cuddly and clingy, especially when feeling insecure.
  * Needs to be held and given lots of hugs.
  * Likes to be the big spoon and to feel like the protector.
  * But has some days when he just needs to be babied, no questions asked, and will gladly take the little spoon position.
  * Needs to be reminded that he’s wanted/needed often.
  * Please rely on him, he loves that.
  * Lives off of praise, would give up food/air/life if he could be praised.
  * Very eager to please and impress.
  * Please don’t take advantage of this and instead just tell him how amazing you think he is
  * Even when extremely embarrassed, if you smile at him, he melts and suddenly nothing else matters.
  * If he’s having a rough time (lectured by Lucifer, picked on by his brothers etc), all you need to do is hold his hand.
  * It’s enough to distract him and remind him that he has someone on his side (which really makes everything so much more bearable).
  * You can’t be bothered by his shenanigans.
  * You need to be willing to help him out (frequently) when he makes a mistake or a poor decision, w/o judgement.
  * “It seemed like a good idea at the time” is his life’s motto.
  * He tries so hard to do the right thing, he desperately wants you to be proud of him.
  * It’s very very important that he feels supported when he makes a mistake.
  * Support doesn’t mean that you agree with him.
  * It just means you help him figure things out and fix whatever mess he is in, or listen to him when he needs to talk.
  * And that you don’t look down on him or belittle him when he makes a mistake.
  * If he doesn’t trust you to be on his side, he’ll keep secrets and that’s a recipe for complete disaster.
  * You also needs to be willing to call out his brothers on their shit when they take things too far (ie. Blaming him for something he didn’t do, ganging up on him when he’s not the only one involved etc).
  * If you’re in danger or afraid, he will step up and keep you safe/comforted.
  * Even if he’s terrified of the thing himself (ie. that ghost event where little ghosts get let loose in HoL).
  * Loves head pats and you playing with his hair, but he may deny it at first.
  * Likes to sleep with you even before you are in a relationship.
  * Says it’s because it makes it easier to protect you, but it’s really just because he doesn’t like waking up alone.
  * As much as he loves physical affection, quality time is the way to his heart.
  * His Greed makes him crave your time and attention.
  * Expect lots of dates and adventures, even if it’s just window shopping.
  * Any activity where he can share the experience with you makes him very happy and leaves him feeling loved.
  * Could be something as simple as cuddling together to watch a movie.
  * Or laying his head in your lap while you read and absentmindedly play with his hair.
  * He’s also a sucker for little knick knacks and things that commemorate a shared experience. (ie. those keychains from the first season, the seashells from the beach event)
  * He adores matching items. Anything matching that he can share with you he will wear/display proudly.




	3. Leviathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship headcanons for Levi and a gn!MC/reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These headcanons were originally published as a standalone fic. But since I decided to write some for the rest of the brothers, I’m adding them here for ease of reference.

The original post can be found [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880950).

  * He just needs a hug.
  * Think exposure therapy.
  * Physical touch scares him at first because he doesn’t know what to do and isn’t used to it.
  * But once he realizes just how good it feels to be held, he doesn’t want to let go.
  * Considers you his “safe space”.
  * When feeling overwhelmed, a hug from you does wonder to recharge his batteries and help him relax.
  * When his anxiety gets to be too much, just hold him for awhile.
  * He likes to just sit with you in his lap while he plays games (or he in yours).
  * Would love it if you wrapped your arms around him from behind and just snuggled up to him when he’s busy.
  * Also loves to be the little spoon. It just makes him feel safe and secure.
  * Cuddling in his tub is a given.
  * And we are just going to pretend this is one of those oversized tubs with lots of room.
  * He has virtually no hands on experience with sex (or physical intimacy, as mentioned above).
  * So he’s very nervous about making a move and reciprocating.
  * Scared that he’ll gross you out or take things too far without meaning to.
  * Will need lots of reassurance on this front, and plenty of open and honest communication.
  * It will take lots of small steps so he can gain confidence.
  * Once he knows what you are comfortable with, he’s a completely different person.
  * Still very much a submissive type, but has no trouble initiating affection once he’s comfortable.
  * He might still blush and get a bit flustered when asking for something though. Even if it’s just a sweet kiss. 🥺
  * If you’re in a sexual relationship with him, he will ask to try new things once he’s 1000% sure you aren’t going to be grossed out by his kinks or interests.
  * Expect him to want to try lots of different things together (doesn’t have to be sexual either).
  * Especially cosplay related things.
  * Hearing direct compliments easily embarrasses him.
  * But he still likes to hear them.
  * Needs you to want to brag about him.
  * Loves to be teased (in any capacity) after he trusts you more.
  * Call him “my favorite yucky otaku” and boy will turn to mush.
  * Occasionally tries to do the teasing, but still ends up being the one who’s flustered.
  * You need to be willing and able to go to a lot of cons/shows with him.
  * With your support, he starts to head out to more events that he previously would have avoided because of his anxiety.
  * Would prefer if you shared his interests, but is just as happy if you still listen to him even if you don’t.
  * He loves receiving gifts that show you have paid attention to him and the things that are important to him (ie. character keychains, tshirts, collectibles).
  * Take interest in his waifus/husbandos.
  * Don’t be jealous of them, instead help him find fan content for them.
  * Would probably die of happiness if you ever commissioned something that features him with one of them.
  * He loves kisses.
  * A peck on the cheek, a smooch on the forehead etc.
  * Just likes that feeling of being claimed and knowing that he’s wanted.
  * He still does not like PDA though.
  * Hand-holding is about as far as he can go out in public.
  * But he really likes to have you by his side.
  * When dealing with other people, he really appreciates your casual touches to let him know he’s not alone (leaning against him a little, affectionately stroking one of his fingers briefly, a hand on his lower back etc).
  * He’s really not great with words, prefers to show he cares though gifts/actions.
  * Gives a lot of homemade gifts, this boy is talented.
  * Really shy about it at first, but once he knows you like what he can do he does not hold back.
  * Likes the idea of love letters/notes since writing is so much easier than talking.
  * Will not want to be in the room when you read them.
  * But please return his gesture with a note and he’ll laminate and/or frame that sucker.
  * Heck, give him lots of notes so that he can read how much he’s loved when he’s feeling a little down.
  * Will keep a binder full of all the love letters you have given him.
  * Will cry tears of happiness if he finds out you do the same. 
  * Needs you to be willing to work with him when he struggles to verbalize his feelings (or to talk at all).
  * Just cuddle him until he figures things out, running your fingers through his hair and/or scratching his back.
  * He hates fighting with you and the very thought makes him want to cry.
  * Holding him while he discusses whatever it is that caused the fight is the best way to resolve an argument.(“time in”)
  * Otherwise he will get overwhelmed and think that that maybe you don’t love/like him anymore.




	4. Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship headcanons with Satan featuring a gn!MC/reader.

  * It takes awhile for Satan to really open up to you, emotionally and physically.
  * He’s pretty shy, all things considered, and works hard to act how he thinks a “proper gentleman” should act.
  * Emotionally, he’s scared of losing control.
  * He’s spent his whole existence learning how to manage his emotions, so the strong feelings he has towards you are really confusing for him at first.
  * At one point you may even be concerned that he doesn’t even like you in the same way that you like him because of how reserved he tends to be.
  * When he catches you crying about your not-actually-unrequited-love, that is what leads him to finally admit how he’s feeling and what he’s struggling with.
  * Please be patient with him.
  * Give him time to get used to feeling and expressing love. He is trying his best.
  * Like Lucifer, it’s not until he’s forced to spend time away from you that he realizes just how much he’s come to rely on you.
  * When you finally reunite, he can no longer help himself. He wants to hold you and touch you and keep you close.
  * You become a huge source of support for him, and he for you.
  * Whenever you need to vent and get something off your chest, he is there for you.
  * Talking with you always makes him feel better, no matter how angry and frustrated he is.
  * And when he’s having a rough day, he will love it if you read to him while he’s relaxing with you in his room.
  * Reading to each other becomes a common way for the two of you to bond and keep each other company.
  * You also swap book recommendations with him a lot. He’s always willing to read new books or try new genres if they are of interest to you.
  * He tends to get obsessive about it though, so if he learns that you love the works by a certain author, he will make it his mission to collect and read them all.
  * Trips to museums are his ideal dates. Art, history, science, it doesn’t matter. He loves all museums.
  * He also loves learning new things with you.
  * Nothing makes him happier than couples activities like dancing lessons, art classes, cooking classes etc.
  * Of course Satan loves cats, so visiting cat cafes is an obvious must.
  * Buy him tiny cat trinkets whenever you get the chance and sprinkle them around his room.
  * It’ll take him a bit to find the first one, but after that he starts noticing them more and more. It’s almost like an Easter egg hunt.
  * He considers leaving them where he finds them, but he doesn’t want them to be broken or lost (or stolen! *cough cough* Mammon), so he invests in a locked, enchanted curio cabinet.
  * He will return the favor with small trinkets of your favorite animal too, or trinkets that feature a “pair” of animals.
  * If you’re not careful, he will try to rope you into his pranks with Belphie that target Lucifer. He’d be thrilled if you join him, but he’s ok if you just watch on silently if you’d prefer not to be involved.
  * Depending on how you react, pranking you may become a thing. He’s much more mild with his pranks towards you though, he’s just trying to get you to laugh after all.
  * If you decide to return his pranks, just don’t come after the books. Anything else (well, besides the previously mentioned curio cabinet), is fair game.
  * When it comes to physical affection, he’s very sweet and gentle.
  * He absolutely cherishes you and takes great care to make sure you feel loved and appreciated.
  * If you are hurt or sick, or just not feeling well, he will stay by your side until you are better, doing anything you ask of him.
  * After your relationship is more established, he’s much more flirty.
  * Will quote romance books or poems when he’s trying to soften you up. Like if you’re say, ignoring him, and he’s decided he’s done reading for the day and wants your attention.
  * He loves giving you little kisses on whatever part of exposed skin he can reach. Hands, shoulders, neck, forehead. Skin to skin contact is important to him.
  * He’s not much into PDA, however, he loves the idea of secret affection where it’s possible for someone to catch him but it’s not immediately obvious what he’s doing.
  * He really likes holding your hand whenever you go out together too.
  * Take plenty of photos together with him. He will like to keep them private, just for himself, but loves seeing your smile and remembering the fun you’ve had together when you’re not around.




	5. Asmodeus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship headcanons featuring Asmo with a gn!MC/reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings - I mention the fact that Asmo has experience dealing with trauma, but do not specify any details. It’s at the very end, and I just feel like it’s worth mentioning so that you aren’t surprised by it.

  * Asmo is really suspicious of you when you first meet him.
  * His experience has been that humans will try to use him for their own means, so aside from Solomon, he’s not overly fond of them.
  * But as he gets to know you, he starts to realize you actually don’t have any ulterior motives when it comes to your relationship with him.
  * Yes, there was the whole thing with Belphie and why you got the pacts originally, but even that was something you did _for_ someone. It wasn’t motivated by selfishness.
  * He loves spending time alone with you, even before you’re in a relationship, simply because you make him feel seen. 
  * You just enjoy his company - sharing stories, swapping gossip, browsing catalogs.
  * And you never expect anything from him in return besides a companion.
  * As the two of you get closer, you may even start taking baths together. 
  * Nothing sexual though, just enjoying the peace and quiet and relaxing atmosphere together. He cherishes those moments where he can just _be._
  * He loves giving you gifts. Particularly clothing or accessories he thinks you look good in.
  * But his favorite thing becomes designing one of a kind items for you. Shoes, bags, clothing etc. Your wardrobe will soon be overflowing with unique Asmodeus originals.
  * Once the two of you are in an established relationship, he takes it a step further and designs coordinating outfits just for the two of you.
  * He loves taking you out and showing you off. There is no one better suited to be by his side than you, and he makes sure everyone else knows it too.
  * He’s also a big fan of more quiet dates, like going to new cafes or painting pottery together. Just simple things he can enjoy with you while the two of you talk.
  * It would mean a lot to Asmo if you took an interest in his DevilTube video series and helped him come up with ideas for future episodes.
  * He’d also love to have you as a special guest, but he understands if you’re not comfortable with that. He still will talk about you all the time though to his fans.
  * You may be afraid of being mobbed by psychotic, jealous fans, but don’t worry! Asmo’s fans are dedicated to him and will do anything for his approval. 
  * So if he says you’re the best thing to ever happen to him, expect to get some fan mail of your own for how well you take care of him. 
  * Odds are they knew he was in a relationship with you before he even told them, just because they noticed how much he was glowing. They’ve never seen him happier and looking more lovely! 
  * Complimenting his looks might seem like the obvious way to flirt with him, but he melts when you talk about his other qualities.
  * Like how he’s so good at taking care of you, how you love all the clothing he designs, how knowledgeable he is about his interests and how good he is at sharing that knowledge with you.
  * From the outside, it might look like Asmo has everything going for him. 
  * But his beauty is a double edged sword, and he’s always wondering if he’s really “enough” as he is. His biggest fear is if he loses his beauty, he’ll lose everything else too.
  * When the two of you are alone together is when he really lets his guard down. 
  * He just craves your attention and positive affirmations, and needs to feel you next to him, holding him and reassuring him that you know how wonderful he is.
  * Help him find that balance, so that he can enjoy himself while still taking care of himself, and he doesn’t feel shame about doing either.
  * If you are ever in need of support because of your own insecurities, he will stop everything to be there for you.
  * All the body parts that you like the least? Those are his favorite parts! And if it makes you feel better, he’ll cover them all in kisses until you’re too embarrassed (in a good way) to be feeling any sort of shame.
  * He just seems to know sometimes exactly what it is you need to hear so you can feel better. And he figures out really quickly how to help you calm down if you get anxious or really upset.
  * As the Avatar of Lust he’s obviously very informed on all things related to sexual activity.
  * If you are interested, he’s more than willing to have those conversations with you in order to help you understand more about your own preferences.
  * He’s very well informed on dealing with trauma too, so there is no need to hold back from opening up to him about those details in your life.
  * If you want help for overcoming certain things, he’s got you covered. But if you just want to be held and have his silent support, he’s there for that too.




	6. Beelzebub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship headcanons featuring Beel and a gn!MC/reader.

  * Beel is genuinely surprised by just how much he’s come to love you.
  * Before, he didn’t think it possible to love anything more than his own family.
  * Then you came along, and not only does it feel like you’re part of his family, but you’re something extra special to him too.
  * Now, he’ll stop at nothing to protect you. It doesn’t matter who, what, or how many - if someone is out to hurt you in any way, you can count on Beel to be there to keep you safe.
  * It’s not uncommon for you to just catch him staring at you when you’re busy. 
  * His eyes are always following you. Not to be creepy - but because he likes knowing you’re happy and safe.
  * Seeing you laughing with any of his brothers, especially Lucifer or Belphie, just makes his heart feel so full. Those two are pretty tough nuts to crack, and they don’t smile and enjoy themselves anywhere near enough in his opinion.
  * Beel loves holding your hand when you are out together. It’s just so small in comparison to his own, and he loves how it feels linked together with his.
  * His favorite way of showing you affection would definitely be to hug you. Those big, wonderful, bone crushing hugs that lift you up off the ground. And it doesn’t matter how big you are - he’s still able to pick you up with ease.
  * He loves just picking you up and carrying you around in general. So wrap your arms around his neck whenever he does, and give him a good kiss on the cheek.
  * Sleeping with you at night becomes a regular occurrence before you’re even in an official relationship.
  * You just do such a good job keeping his nightmares away, and if you ever have similar ones, he’s always there to wake you up and hold you until you’ve fallen back asleep.
  * Beel will be over the moon if you take an interest in his sporting activities.
  * Nothing could make him happier than spotting you in the crowd, waving a sign and cheering for him loudly. It doesn’t matter if he’s winning or losing, just seeing you there is enough.
  * If you are also athletic, or just want help getting into shape, Beel will quickly become your biggest supporter.
  * He knows all sorts of tricks for achieving certain goals, and he’s more than happy to give you tips and keep you company while you exercise.
  * If sports or exercising aren’t your thing, don’t worry! He’s happy just having you nearby while he works out.
  * It wouldn’t be uncommon for you to be taking a nap with Belphie in his room, while Beel exercises and keeps an eye on you both.
  * You know the saying “the way to a man's heart is through his stomach”? That definitely applies to Beel.
  * He absolutely adores it when you take the time to make him something special.
  * He will try to return the favor too, it just might take him a while to finish with all the taste testing involved to make sure it meets his quality standards.
  * He also loves helping you in the kitchen whenever he can. He tries his best not to eat _everything_ before it’s been cooked, but you should probably have some extras set aside just in case.
  * Beel really likes taking you out to eat at new restaurants for dates.
  * The first time he did this, he was really nervous and tried so hard not to eat too much. You’ll need to reassure him that it’s ok for him to be himself, and that you always have fun with him.
  * He seriously might tear up at that, but after that, he doesn’t hold himself back when he’s out with you.
  * It makes him feel so loved to see you looking at him fondly over the dinner table while he eats.
  * Beel is also amazing at giving you emotional support when you’re having a rough time.
  * It might not look it, but he’s had a lot of experience dealing with insecurities too. Especially ones revolving around food and his eating habits.
  * He will always find you handsome/beautiful. No matter what shape your body takes over the years.




	7. Belphegor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship headcanons featuring a gn!MC/reader and Belphie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This set of headcanons has a lot of spoilers for Season 1 (Lesson 16+).

  * Things with Belphie are definitely very strange to start with. It’s hard to forget he murdered you...twice.
  * But, the truth is, he really liked you and looked forward to the times when you’d occasionally slip up to the attic to check on him and keep him in the loop.
  * And it was the fact he liked you, and he could tell just how obsessed with you his brothers were, that made you the target of his anger and grief.
  * The same thing happened to Lilith, didn’t it? She fell in love with a human and then everything went to shit. So clearly the same thing would happen with you, right?
  * After he begins to come to terms with his grief, he starts opening up to you more and more.
  * He’s very affectionate, even before you are in a relationship. And even if you’re in a relationship with one of his brothers instead, he still likes to cuddle and finds your presence relaxing.
  * He really likes it when he gets to rest his head in your lap and hug your thigh while he sleeps.
  * He’s a cheeky little shit too - so expect him to “guilt” you into spending time with him or doing things for him. (“You wouldn’t want me to fall asleep in the bath right? You should come with me.”)
  * Not that you mind. You find it adorable and you love to spoil him and care for him. He’s just so cute when he’s all curled up with his little cow pillow. How can you _not_ want to take care of him?!
  * He’s also a bit of a tsundere, but unlike Mammon and Levi who struggle to show affection sometimes, Belphie doesn’t hesitate. He’s blushing up a storm, but he’s still flirting with you.
  * And he’s a huge flirt too. His preferred style is to feign innocence and leave you flustered. But if you push back just a little, it’s easy to flip the tables and leave him flustered instead.
  * He greatly prefers spending time alone with you rather than around any of his brothers (or anyone at all, actually). 
  * Beel of course is an exception, as he’s a rather calming presence too and certainly much less chaotic than some of the others.
  * An ideal gift for Belphie would be a personalized/monogrammed quilt. Something that has both of your names hand stitched into it. It would be tough to ever replace that pillow of his, but a blanket would be a perfect addition!
  * Belphie’s favorite sort of dates are the ones where he can spend time with you at home (like dinner and movie). 
  * He’s not anxious like Levi, he just finds it all rather draining to be out and amongst other people.
  * He will take you someplace special though if you mention there is something you’d really like to do. You’ll just have to make it up to him later.
  * He absolutely loves to hold your hand, and if you do manage to ever get him out of the house, he won’t let go under any circumstances.
  * Belphie is also extremely loyal to you. Whereas Lucifer might feel conflicted about crossing Diavolo even for your sake, Belphie couldn’t care less. You’re his, and he will do whatever he deems necessary to keep you safe.
  * He also feels a lot of guilt over how he treated you in the past, so he will need reassurance from time to time that you do trust him and have forgiven him. 
  * Aside from Mammon, he’s probably the only one you’d feel comfortable opening up to regarding any nightmares you have surrounding The Incident. Simply because you know he has the same nightmares, which are even more traumatic for him now that he loves you so much.
  * When you cuddle with Belphie, he likes to be the little spoon the majority of the time. 
  * In the beginning of your relationship, he’s scared to hug you sometimes, fearful that you’ll reject him (for obvious reasons) and not wanting to make you uncomfortable.
  * But when you cuddle him, he doesn’t have that worry, because it’s like you’re giving him permission to be close to you.
  * Even though most of the time you’re taking care of Belphie, if you’re ever in need of comfort or care, he’s right there by your side.
  * And he will NOT leave your side.
  * He’s not really good about knowing what you need in terms of food, medicine etc. but he does make sure you don’t feel lonely on top of everything else.
  * Beel will probably be the one to help him out, making sure you both get whatever you need (physically), while Belphie focuses on your emotional/mental support.




	8. Diavolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship headcanons featuring Dia and a gn!MC/reader.

  * This man is so lonely.
  * He really wasn’t expecting to become very close to you during your time as an exchange student.
  * He knows he’s rather intimidating, even to other demons. Lucifer is the only one who even comes close to treating him like a friend.
  * So he was rather surprised when you would talk to him so casually, and that you didn’t mind when he’d message you or call you on your DDD.
  * Your meetings with him start out as casual.
  * First it’s just related to the exchange program, but then he starts asking you over for tea and soon you find yourself a regular guest.
  * The physical affection starts small. You’d rest your hand on his arm when talking to him at RAD. You’d fix his hair without asking permission. 
  * By the time you feel comfortable hugging him in greeting, Lucifer is giving you the side eye and starting to get suspicious. 
  * When Diavolo realizes that he has feelings for you, he’s very reluctant to admit to them. He absolutely does not want to make you feel pressured or uncomfortable around him - he knows how much power he has over you, even if you have become friends.
  * You will need to be the one to speak up first, he will never do it himself. Hearing that you love him will put him over the moon. 
  * Once you do speak up, be ready to be spoiled.
  * You will need to have some serious talks with Dia about why it’s not appropriate to send you dozens of packages of new clothing just because he saw something you might like and didn’t know what color to get.
  * Or why he can’t just buy you expensive jewelry on a whim because he thinks it’ll look good on you.
  * It’ll take some time to help him understand that you really just want _him_ and that the thought is what matters when choosing a gift.
  * And it probably really doesn’t click for him until you get him a plushie as a gift. Because that $5 plushie you won out of a claw machine on a rare trip into town with him has now become the most valuable item he owns.
  * He still goes above and beyond for birthdays and other special occasions though, so you’re just gonna have to live with that. He just genuinely enjoys giving you the best life has to offer.
  * Dia is very playful by nature, so he loves trying new games and experiences with you.
  * You’ll want to start inviting him over to HoL for movie or game nights, and oh boy, are things going to be awkward at first.
  * But bit by bit, the brothers loosen up and start welcoming Dia as part of the family, much to Lucifer’s dismay. He’s really not sure how to feel about it. Part of him is terrified of his brothers embarrassing him, but part of him also likes seeing Diavolo as happy as he is when he’s included.
  * There may be a big confrontation or two (or three…) between you and Lucifer over the matter. You’ll probably end up spending a few days at the Castle just to prove a point, which of course upsets the rest of the brothers and their badgering is what finally makes Lucifer cave.
  * Diavolo feels a bit guilty about upsetting his oldest friend, but he won’t deny he also loves seeing how bold and unafraid you are, standing up to the Avatar of Pride.
  * When it comes to giving affection, Dia loves hugs. And he honestly gives the best hugs out of everyone! 
  * He likes to feel your arms around him, unable to reach around completely. And he likes how he can just wrap you up in a hug, shielding you from everyone’s eyes. It doesn’t matter how big you are, he’s bigger - especially when he’s in his demon form.
  * It wouldn’t be uncommon for him to sneak you away while at RAD just so he could get some hugs in during the day. 
  * Lucifer walked in on this at least once, and now knows to knock before entering Diavolo’s office. And he’ll probably give Diavolo a lecture about locking the door when he’s...busy. (Yes, Lucifer is freaking out this much over hugs.)
  * When cuddling in bed together, something you only usually do in his room, he takes the big spoon position most nights. Your head will be on his chest, and possibly your whole body would be curled up on top of him too.
  * But then one night he’ll be stressed and anxious about an impending decision he has to make for the good of the Devildom, and you’ll convince him to rest his head on your chest instead. 
  * He will MELT.
  * Run your fingers through his hair and he honestly might start crying at how _good_ and reassuring it feels. 
  * He’s not used to people comforting him, because he’s not used to being that vulnerable around others. His position demands that he can’t be. 
  * But being able to open up to you like that, and enjoy a moment so pure and loving, lifts a millennia worth of stress off his shoulders.
  * After that, him laying with his head on your chest, or in your lap if you’re seated, becomes a regular thing. You’ll start playing with his hair and he’ll just start talking to you about his day.
  * It doesn’t really matter much if you don’t understand exactly what is going on, he just wants you to listen. But if you start asking questions and taking an interest in his role as future king and Devildom politics, he’ll be delighted.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to start working on the (un)dateables now, but it might take longer than the Brothers since I don’t have as good of an understanding of them. 
> 
> And Simeon is on my shit list, so I’ll probably be doing him last. 🙃


	9. Solomon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship headcanons with a gn!MC/reader and everyone’s favorite sorcerer, Solomon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solomon used to be a character that I honestly did not care much for. I was kinda neutral towards him. I didn’t particularly like him, but I didn’t dislike him either. He was just “the shady sorcerer.”
> 
> Then the Season 3 Lessons came out and ohmygoodness. This man has stolen my heart. I don’t think he’s shady, as much as he’s a lonely soul that has literally no social skills, and is used to taking care of himself. So that’s the Solomon you’ll see here.

  * This sweet man is a weird one, there is no denying that.
  * It’s hard to avoid really, given his extended life span. 
  * He’s always been a bit eccentric, but after centuries of outliving any friends he ever managed to make, his social skills are very rusty.
  * He tries though. He really does.
  * He wants to make friends and have relationships, and part of him is even jealous that you bonded with all the brothers so easily.
  * And when he starts to fall in love with you, that really catches him by surprise. He hasn’t had those feelings in...well, he can barely even remember.
  * Only adding to his surprise is the fact that you seem to just...understand him?
  * You always seem to know when he’s faking his smile too, and make a point of checking up on him after any awkward situations.
  * He knows his sense of humor is a little off sometimes. He doesn’t understand _why,_ but he definitely notices when others give him weird looks.
  * He doesn’t have that problem with you though. Even if you think he’s being a bit odd, you always have a smile for him. And maybe you roll your eyes from time to time when he says something particularly strange, but you never shun him for it.
  * You also try to include him as much as possible in group activities, and he’s grateful for that.
  * Once the two of you start your relationship, the first thing you will need to address is his cooking.
  * The man loves to cook. He loves to experiment in the kitchen, and he loves to share food with friends. It’s his way of expressing his love.
  * But you also don’t want to die. And after a certain... incident...you knew it needed to be discussed.
  * He’s noticeably upset when you tell him this. And he’s feeling a bit betrayed, especially by Asmo who he’s known for so long. Why hasn’t anyone been honest with him before? He always thought people were teasing him, but were they being serious? Had he actually _hurt_ people he didn’t mean to hurt? Had he hurt _you?_
  * Before he can get too deep in his own mind though, you’re quick to make a suggestion - cooking lessons, together. 
  * You’ll show him how to navigate the kitchen without concocting magical poisonous substances. He’ll get to learn to cook, and you’ll get to spend time with him. Win win! 
  * Cooking with Solomon is...well, it’s chaos. You’re just going to have to accept that.
  * You will need to watch him like a hawk to make sure he doesn’t make any odd substitutions when he thinks it doesn’t matter.
  * But the two of you also have an immense amount of fun together. And when the first batch of cookies he makes that doesn’t send you on a trip back in time comes out of the oven? He is overjoyed!
  * You’ll have to reassure him that you’ll keep cooking with him for as long as he wants, because at some point he will worry that you will stop once he gets proficient. (Not that he really needs to worry, it’ll take a LONG time to undo centuries worth of bad cooking habits.)
  * As for physical affection, Solomon loves kisses. It becomes his standard way to greet you too, and Mammon just about kills him the first time he witnessed it before he knew the two of you were together.
  * He also likes to just hold you sometimes, laying in bed together, doing nothing at all.
  * He’s been alone for a very long time, and just having you near - and all to himself, without the brothers around to interfere - is an extremely precious thing to him.
  * Dates with Solomon are always rather interesting. He likes to take you places that you wouldn’t really be able to see on your own.
  * Things like hidden magical pools, or picnics where mythical creatures are known to appear, or to specialty sorcery shops.
  * He absolutely loves sharing his magical knowledge with you. He has learned so much in his long life, and the fact that you’ve taken such an interest in him and the things he has to share, really makes him feel cherished.
  * Having someone he can trust is priceless to him. And even though his moral compass might be a little skewed (centuries of looking out for yourself, alone, will do that to a person), he is absolutely loyal to you and would never betray you or do anything that would upset you.
  * As you become better at controlling your powers, expect Solomon to start to introduce you to more...mischievous...uses of magic.
  * Pranking the brothers in small ways becomes a favorite pastime for the two of you.
  * It takes them a long time to realize who is causing all the trouble too, because they have no idea that your magic use has become that advanced or that Solomon has been teaching you those sorts of things.
  * Expect Lucifer to scold you...both of you. Also expect for it to happen more than once.




	10. (yandere) Simeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship headcanons for Simeon and a gn!MC/reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to preface this by saying, I don’t like Simeon. I used to like him and his beautiful hips and shoulders. But then the damned Angel Event happened and we got to see a different side to him that I just did not like. I tried to forgive him though, especially since I forgave Diavolo and he was also complicit since he didn’t do anything to stop it. 
> 
> And then the new lessons were released, and there was that whole scene at his cafe where he called Mammon “useless” and I wanted to stab him. (won’t go into detail and spoil things) I can’t really put into words why it bothered me so much and why it felt different than the other times Mammon’s brothers have picked on him. But that was the last straw for me, and he’s done nothing to redeem himself since then, in my eyes.
> 
> So, I present to you Yandere Simeon.

  * At first glance, Simeon seems like a perfect angel.
  * He’s beautiful, and kind. He’s always gentle with you, and always has a smile for you.
  * And he takes such good care of Luke.
  * Well, besides the fact he never seems to actually stand up for him when he’s being teased, even in the beginning when he wasn’t comfortable at all in the Devildom. But Simeon explains it’s to help Luke learn to stand on his own.
  * The two of you start bonding when you begin to help him master his DDD since he’s hopeless when it comes to technology. 
  * This then evolves into studying together frequently, and soon you seem to be spending most of your time at Purgatory Hall with him, instead of The House of Lamentation.
  * His confession to you will come as a surprise - you didn’t think angels were allowed to have those feelings or those sorts of relationships. You remembered what happened to Lilith, after all.
  * But Simeon reminds you that Lilith’s crime was altering a human’s lifespan by curing his fatal illness. It wasn’t actually having a relationship with him. 
  * Simeon is so gentle and affectionate with you. You’re the most precious being to him, in all three realms.
  * His kisses are soft and tender, and the way he holds you is like he thinks you’re made of glass. But you still always feel safe with him. You just _know_ he’d never let anything happen to you.
  * Things start to change slowly, if you notice them changing at all.
  * He makes a point to escort you to all your classes, your arm safely tucked around his. 
  * When you find your classes suddenly changed so that Simeon is now in the same ones with you all the time, you didn’t think anything of it. After all, why would you complain about getting to spend time with your doting partner?
  * He never tells you how he goes to Lucifer and explains that it’s something _you_ wanted because you’d feel more comfortable that way.
  * By now, you’re spending most of your free time at Purgatory Hall anyways, so it only seems logical when he suggests that you transfer dorms. The idea also makes Luke ecstatic, and you don’t want to disappoint him either. 
  * But again, he doesn’t tell you that he went to Diavolo to explain how you’d feel safer with different living arrangements because the brothers made you uncomfortable sometimes.
  * The first brother Simeon takes a direct issue with is Levi. Despite all his efforts, you still spend one evening a week in Levi’s room and don’t return to your own until lunch the next day.
  * But convincing Levi that you are just being polite and don’t really want to spend time with him is easy. He already has fragile self esteem as it is, so it doesn’t take much to have him believing that you’re such a kind, gentle, compassionate person that you can’t help but feel sorry for Levi.
  * When Levi stops inviting you over, you’re obviously hurt. You try to confront him about it, but he evades. Even if you didn’t really care about him, he still adored you, and didn’t want to be a burden to you - so he sticks to his guns.
  * Simeon comforts you, saying that’s just how Levi is sometimes. After all these years, he simply prefers solitude.
  * With Levi out of the picture, the rest are easy to remove from your life, dropping away one by one. Simeon of course comforts you each time, and you feel yourself even more drawn to him than before. No one understands you like he does.
  * Mammon posed the biggest problem of course. And he almost ruined all of Simeon’s plans too. He’s just too stubborn for his own good sometimes. And even after Simeon had him convinced you just felt sorry for him, Mammon didn’t care. So long as you gave him attention, he was determined to stick by your side.
  * So Simeon decided to involve Solomon this time, dropping hints here and there that you felt unsafe and smothered with Mammon around all the time. And since Solomon cares for you too, he went to Diavolo about it. Who then went to Lucifer. And finally Mammon was forced to back off.
  * Maybe if you had been paying attention you would have noticed the little things and the little changes in the brothers’ demeanor whenever they caught sight of you at RAD with Simeon by your side. But you didn’t think to question it. He’s an angel, after all!
  * And he made you feel so treasured and special!
  * He always had time for you, and he took you out on plenty of dates. He seemed uncomfortable with the idea of you going out by yourself of course, but that’s ok - because he never hesitated to make time to take you himself.
  * You were his little dove, and he would do anything in his power to protect you, even if you never knew you were in danger in the first place.




	11. Barbatos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship headcanons for Barbatos featuring a gn!MC/reader.

  * Barbatos is a very reserved individual. 
  * This doesn’t mean he doesn’t have feelings. In fact, he feels things deeply, probably deeper than most.
  * But he has been serving Diavolo and his family for millennia now, and nothing compares to the sense of loyalty he feels to Diavolo.
  * So his duties as a butler will always come first. And getting him to think any differently will seem like an insurmountable task.
  * He realizes that you have taken an interest in him fairly early on. It’s pretty obvious actually, since usually no one bothers to get to know him, either because they are scared of his powers or just because they have no interest in a “mere butler”.
  * He pretends he doesn’t though. He remains polite and courteous. He invites you to tea or to help him when Luke comes over to bake together, or out on shopping trips when he needs to run errands for Diavolo.
  * It’s Diavolo who finally has to call Barbatos out on his behavior and insist that he put aside his duties for one moment and just be happy. 
  * The idea offends Barbatos at first, was he not being a good butler? Had he disappointed Diavolo? 
  * But eventually Diavolo manages to convince him that he’s giving him advice as his friend, not his Prince, and Barbatos does finally accept that.
  * When Barbatos confesses to you, you are caught completely by surprise. You had thought for sure you’d be stuck in an unrequited romance for the rest of your life.
  * As the two of you start spending more private time together, you learn that he’s a rather affectionate demon.
  * When you are alone in his room, relaxing after a long day, he loves to spoon you from behind. It allows him to feel as much of your body as close to him as possible, and reminds him that he really does get to be with you.
  * In moments like those, he will slowly open up to you more and more about the stresses in his daily life and his more private thoughts. It will take him a while though to reach that point, so please be patient with him. He’s really not used to having someone he can confide in.
  * He’s usually very against public displays of affection, since most of the time when he’s out in public it’s in an official capacity.
  * But on the rare chance you manage to drag him out and get him to not think about work, he will surprise you with sudden kisses, especially on the cheek. And when he sees how flustered it makes you, expect him to do it again.
  * When the two of you are walking together, he likes to escort you properly - with your arm linked with his. He just prefers to have his hands free when out and about, out of habit.
  * You may be able to convince him to hold hands from time to time, which only makes him blush for reasons he does not understand.
  * When it comes to giving gifts, he loves the homemade variety the best. 
  * And of course he is very multitalented, so he’s certain to be able to make just about anything for you. Be it a knitted sweater, a specialty dessert, or even custom jewelry. All knowledge that just comes with the job, as far as he’s concerned.
  * And speaking of knowledge - he’d absolutely love to teach you a thing or two.
  * It would be a great opportunity to spend time together with him, even when he’s working, since he often has to make use of his multitude of skills during the course of his duties. 
  * Diavolo of course loves it when you show up to surprise Barbatos. It’s truly a win-win for him - he gets to enjoy the company of a friend, and he gets to watch Barbatos attempt to hide how happy he is to see you.
  * You and Dia certainly seem to have some inside jokes between the two of you regarding the butler, and he is not quite sure how he feels about that. He’ll often catch you both watching him (and whispering) while he works, and for the first time in his long life, will struggle to keep a straight face.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on my limited experience with Barbatos, I think these are pretty true to character? Or at least I hope they are. It’s really hard to find someone who loves Barbatos that can give me feedback. So I just went with what I felt was best!


End file.
